


the touch of fingertips

by orphan_account



Category: Glee
Genre: Early!Klaine, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 05:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1333132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Blaine is a dork but solves the kissing problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the touch of fingertips

**Author's Note:**

> A ficlet about nothing much, I'm trying to get back to writing more often.   
> Enjoy and let me know what you think!

“Hey,” Blaine grins at him. 

Kurt feels the heat rise to his cheeks. His lips spread in a smile almost on their own. 

“Hi,” he says, clutching his book tighter against his chest as to not reach out and kiss Blaine. His boyfriend. His wonderful boyfriend. “I love your bowtie,” he adds, allowing himself to reach out and brush his fingertips against the checkered fabric.

“Thanks,” Blaine says, looking up at Kurt through his eyelashes. Kurt’s heart skips a beat. “I like your everything.” 

Kurt’s cheeks start to hurt with how wide he is smiling. He stares at Blaine’s shoes and tries to fight the grin down but it’s always hopeless around Blaine. His boyfriend.

“I was watching Star Trek last night,” Blaine tells him as they start walking towards Math, excitement in his voice. 

“Ok,” Kurt grins. 

“Yes, and Mr. Spock is Vulcan, right?” 

“Yes, Blaine,” Kurt indulges him.

“Vulcan’s don’t kiss like humans do,” Blaine adds and Kurt realizes where this is going. 

“Oh,” he says. It’s not that he doesn’t want to kiss Blaine always and all the time, and he knows Blaine is also not exactly comfortable at McKinley. But he doesn’t think rubbing their noses together, or however Vulcan’s kiss, will be less obvious and not putting them in the center of the negative attention. 

“Yes,” Blaine continues happily. “Look, they do it like this!” 

He stops Kurt with a hand on his arm and holds out his hand, the third and second finger offered, the rest folded down. “See, and then they touch their fingers!” 

Kurt stares at Blaine’s fingers for a moment, feeling stupidly breathless. He touches his own fingertips against Blaine’s skin, feels the tingle all the way to his stomach at the stupid, barely there contact. 

“It’s perfect,” he says because somehow the intent, somehow knowing that this will be a kiss for them is almost as good. At least for public settings. Blaine’s lips under his can really not compare to anything. 

He watches Blaine’s face light up with a smile, his eyes round and pleased and almost sparkling.

“I love you,” Blaine says, soft and affectionate, his voice washing over Kurt and wrapping him in Blaine’s affection.

He can’t really help himself, leans forward and presses his lips to the corner of Blaine’s mouth quickly, taking a step back and looking around quickly. But nobody looks in their direction. He lets go of the breath he has been holding and smiles at Blaine, runs his fingers over Blaine’s hand. 

“Just this once,” he mutters, darting a look at Blaine. 

Blaine is grinning stupidly at him. “I love you,” he repeats with a sigh. 

Kurt rolls his eyes. “I love you, too,” he answers and touches his fingers to Blaine’s once more.


End file.
